The First Time I Saw You
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala Fluff with a bit of the team.


Title: The First Time I Saw You

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG 13

Category: Romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran. Cam, Sam, Teal'c

Spoilers: nope

Timeline: Season 10

Word Count:1600

Chapter Count: One of One

Synopsis: DV, team, fluff.

~0i0~

"Hey, Sunshine?"

Mitchell's voice spoken from the doorway woke him up.

Raising his head from his arms on the desk, Daniel peered sleepily at the Colonel. "What's up?" Yawning, Daniel squinted at Mitchell.

"The sun for one. We're all going off base for breakfast, wanna go?"

"Yeah. Do I have time for a shower?"

"Nope. Leavin' now. We have a briefing in three hours and a mission in four."

Daniel scratched his fingers through his hair and put his glasses on. "Okay. I'm ready, then."

Mitchell laughed. "Why do you even bother keeping a place off base?"

Daniel walked beside the colonel through the corridors and looked askew, frowning. "I go there sometimes. Besides, there's not enough room in my quarters for all my books and artifacts."

"Good plan."

As they met the others at the elevator, Vala scrunched up her shoulders and grinned and Daniel reflected the gesture back to her, playfully.

To the others it seemed a normal interplay between Vala and Daniel.

But to Vala Daniel looked nervous, probably about last night. Sighing, she turned forward, thinking. _Last night when he ran into me in the corridor, my tray laden with Jell-o, and pie and broccoli. Last night when he'd taken the tray and carried it back to my quarters and set it on the table. Last night when he'd turned and took me in his arms and kissed me. Last night when we stumbled to my bed and made love. Last night, when in the heat of passion he whispered "I love you". Last night when he left me without another word and returned to his office._

~0i0~

Vala was miserable and it wasn't because of the stack of pancakes she'd eaten. Daniel had hardly said a word to her. He was in the front seat for the ride back to the base. She was in the back. He was avoiding her. What was he thinking? She hated herself for tempting him. All these years of trying and what did she get? What she wanted? No. She wanted all of him, heart and soul. And she'd gone about it all wrong. Damn him anyway!

Daniel took that moment to turn his head to locate her lovely face. What he found was slit eyes filled with aversion, a mouth screwed up in distaste and a body held tight with anger.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting out laughing as he turned back forward. He should have said something earlier, but he wanted to wait until they were alone. Really alone. She'd looked so adorably - predictably - Vala. Pissed off because he'd ignored her. But he hadn't, not really. He better settle this one soon or he'd have hell to pay, just when he thought he'd finally gotten things right. He turned once again, this time a loving smile on his lips.

Her eyes squinted closing tighter and tighter.

"Mitchell?" Daniel said without looking away, the smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah?"

"Would you pull the car over a minute?" He watched her eyes widen in surprise and uncertainty.

Cam shot a quick, questioning glance at Daniel. "Sure, everything okay?"

"Hopefully. Just pull over."

Mitchell parked the car on the side of the freeway, shoved it in gear and waited to see what was going to happen. Something was up, he could feel it.

Cars were zooming past as Daniel got out, opened the back door, leaned down and making a goofy face at Sam, used hand signals to get her out of the car, he reached in and hand on Vala's arm, tugged her towards him.

"Stop that!" Vala scolded all the while letting him pull her from the vehicle. Once she was out, Daniel again motioned to Sam who returned to the car.

"Vala." He started off seriously. "Last night was all wrong. I should have said something earlier, I should have…"

"Let me explain something Daniel, the first time I saw you I felt something, something I have never felt before. You may think last night was one of your Earth's one night plans...but I have very serious feelings for you. Very serious feelings. Actually, I'm in love with you. I know you think …"

He took her hand. "Let me try that again. First of all I meant what I said last night. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. But we shouldn't be together on base. But that's not the wrong part."

Her features softened. Pulling free, Vala placed her cupped hands tightly against her chest. "Really, Daniel? And what is the wrong part?" With erratically beating heart she waited.

He pulled her close, trapping her cupped hands between them.

Vala tossed her head to clear the hair that fell across her eyes.

Slowly, Daniel smoothed some of her loose strands aside.

Teal'c had to lean forward to see them, looking over Sam's shoulder. Sam had a 'front row seat' from the back passenger window, and Cam had scooted across the front seat for a better view. Morning rush hour traffic buffeted the car, rocking it intermittently, but no one noticed.

"Me. I'm the wrong part. I should have said something sooner. I should have stayed. We should have talked. It's so rare for me to fall in love and frankly, I'm not very good at figuring out what I'm supposed to do. Last night was perfect." His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled it to his chest. Kissing the top of her head he held her silently, trying to think of some romantic words but he failed miserably and just held on to her.

He had her so tight against his shirtfront that Vala's words were muffled. "Daniel, I think you did a fine job of it, darling. And I quite possibly overreacted, I know you better than you think. Darling, could you let go a moment? I can't breathe."

Cam rested his head against the headrest, crossed his arms and groaned. "This is going to take a while; maybe we should just come back and pick them up."

Sam laughed, checked her watch with a quick glance and without taking her eyes off the couple again and laughter in her voice she warned, "We've got ten minutes before we have to leave. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Cam groaned, rolling his head on the seat and gazed at Daniel and Vala out the window. "All I see happening is paper work. Lots and lots of paper work."

Teal'c, ducking down for a clear view, appeared to be studying the two outside the car with avid interest. "Should we not give them a five minute warning?"

Sitting up, Cam reached across to the passenger door, hit the window button and hollered out, "You've got five minutes, Jackson." He left the window down and grinned back at Sam, who punched her window button and let her window all the way down.

"Voyeurs." Teal'c accused with a hint of humor, scooting closer to Sam for a better view out the open window.

Hands on Vala's shoulders, Daniel set her back a few inches. The three in the car exchanged looks – each separately guessing what had transpired between them, then fixed their eyes once again on 'The Daniel and Vala Show'.

Vala wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin.

"Two minutes!" Mitchell warned.

Daniel turned with a scowl, noticing for the first time the interest of the audience of three.

"Come on guys, cut me some slack."

"One minute, Jackson, we gotta go."

With a quick but heated kiss, Daniel let Vala go, "Later," he said opening the back door and motioning Sam to the front seat and settled next to Vala, holding her hand, thumb rubbing the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger.

Right before they turned off into the complex, Mitchell's phone rang. He answered it, listened - commenting little. After he checked in at the gate he stopped the car and turned to the passengers. "Mission's scrubbed, briefing's cancelled, we've got four days."

"I think I'll take Vala to Disneyland." Daniel stated simply.

Vala grinned happily. "Oh! I have wanted to go for so long! This is so exciting."

"I believe I will visit Ry'ac and Kar'yn at the Jaffa summit." Teal'c nodded once and stared ahead.

"I'll probably work on my experiment." Sam stated quietly and everyone grinned.

"Would that be your experiment you blew up last week?" Mitchell asked with a sly smile.

"How about you? Mr. Twenty-two stitches." Sam shot back.

Mitchell sent a scowl towards Sam. "What the hell does that have to do with it?"

"Perhaps you are in need of some of Dr. Lam's medicine, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c offered with a vague hint of humor.

They all laughed.

Daniel sat back, wrapping an arm around Vala who smiled up at him. He kissed her nose. She cupped his cheek.

Chuckling, Cam began to whistle _The Wild Blue Yonder_.

Resting her head on the back of the seat, Sam closed her eyes, grinning.

Teal'c raised a brow, nodding, lips twitching.

"I love you," Daniel whispered in Vala's ear.

"And I love you, darling." Vala said. "I loved you the first time I saw you."

~END


End file.
